fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightingale
Nightingale Introduction A unknown human being that hunts in a forest against unknown creatures to protect his home from afar. He carry's a bow and two handed weapon with him at all cost when he goes out. during the hunt he met someone who looks familiar but can't explain. Right when he approaches up to the person they grab a hold of him he starts seeing his past who he was before. After seeing what he saw he passes out and wakes up to a place that has a mysterious order that hold secrets beyond the veil called Arc-Angels. He has a lot of questions and the people from this order will make sure to give him the answers he needs. Years later After some years has passed he remembers who he was before The Calamity. Even his reincarnation he still had a lot to learn for who he was. While he was walking through the orders hall he started to sense trouble and saw many of his brothers and sisters killed in the fight. After what he saw that day he travels through many realms to hunt the one who betrayed the order. The Journey to Acell ''' Nightingale been traveling through time and space to hunt down the traitor but no luck appeared for him until he saw a weird energy that is the same energy as the traitor. So he went in and got himself into a city known as Acell. Little he knows about this city he surely can help at best to deal with crime while have his life as he enjoys within hunting. However he starts losing memory after reaching the city from the portal. '''Arsenal # Bow of Artimus # Sword of the SilverHawk # Armor of the Architects # Spirit of the Cloak Character Abilities Guardian The angel can provide a temporary AC bonus to herself or her allies, that last till her next turn. The bonus must be applied at the end of her turn as a standard action, and is equal to her 2nd BAB. Cybernetic Wings All ANGELS must have wings.These Cybernetic wings provide you with a flying speed of 60 feet, with which you can hover. You can retract or extend cybernetic wings as a bonus action. Cybernetic Wings, Military Military cybernetic wings provide you with a flying speed of 120 feet, with which you can hover. You can make unarmed strikes using these wings, which deal slashing damage. You can roll 2d6 in place of the damage of unarmed strikes made with your wings. You can retract or extend military cybernetic wings as a bonus action. Guardian Angel Angels are your protectors, if you die, they can provide a second chance at life. For a reaction the Guardian Angel can bring someone -10 points of health or lower back to life with hit points equal to her 2nd BAB. If the Angel dies, she as well can use the GA ability. This can be used once per day,or once per long rest. Healing Touch All Angels have an innate ability to cure basic wounds and dispose of poisons and diseases. At 9th level you can now channel this ability to perform a Healing Touch. You touch a willing creature and restore a number of hit points equal to your Angel level times 2. You also rid the target of any poison, disease, blindness, or deafness. You can use this feature once between long rests. At 15th level your Healing Touch is empowered. It now restores a number of HP equal to 3 times your Angel level and rids the target of paralysis, stun, and petrification conditions effecting it as well as the previous conditions. Talents Melee Smash Improved Melee Smash Advanced Melee Smash Extreme Effort Ignore HardnessCategory:Characters